1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of fiber optic illumination and more specifically to a coupler suitable for attaching a tapered optical element to an optical fiber.
2. Background Art
While there are methods known for coupling fiber optic cables to one another, such methods have proven to be unsuitable for coupling a tapered optical element, such as a morphing concentrator, to an optical fiber. There is therefore a need to be able to cost effectively couple an optical fiber to a tapered non-imaging optical element especially for non-imaging optics applications.